The Sun and the Moon
by MioMinato
Summary: Alternate reality Aikatsu Stars. This takes place in a random school in the USA. Dieties have reincarnated to earth and are searching for those among regular humans that possess extraordinary abilities similar to theirs. This is still related to singing. Yume X Laura, some hinted SubaYume Also contains some Elza X Yume, ...Elza X Laura...maybe
1. Prologue

Prologue: _Alternate reality, so some parts WILL be stretching them and their characters (this is based on episode 1 season 1 mentality), and some parts (the diety idea) aren't related to Aikatsu at all. This takes place in a random school in the USA._

 _Note: Helios is the sun god, Artemis is the moon goddess_

In an alternate reality there were those who were reincarnations of long lost dieties of old, they walked among humanity looking for those humans with special abilities much like their own. Four Star Academy is one such school that was targeted by these dieties. A seemingly regular school with regular students doing regular studies. That is until now.

Yume stood by her best friend Koharu at the enterance of Four Star Academy. She was so excited she could barely contain herself. "We've finally made it Koharu!"

Yume wasn't exactly a very put together person. She was extremely scatterbrained and was consistently getting lost. If it weren't for Koharu she'd probably have wandered off by now. Truth be told it was amazing she had managed to get into the school, she was barely able to finish studying in order to pass her tests.

Koharu smiled sweetly to her best friend "Yes, we did."

Yume lept into the air with a cheer, causing the students around them to stare. When she saw the stares she coughed and collected herself. "L-Let's make this year amazing..."

They walked into the school to start the new year.


	2. Chapter 1: Of Cherry Blossom Hair

Chapter 1: Of Cherry Blossom Hair

Yume stared at a random spot on her desk, her mind fading out as her exceedingly boring teacher droned on about quadratic forumulas. She had thought school would be much more interesting than this garbage. Oh boy how she was wrong. She felt a kick on her foot and looked to her right. Intense eyes met hers as she snapped herself out of her daze. A girl with light brown hair and a small ponytail on the side looked dissappointed in her.

Yume shook her head and whispered "Sorry Mahiru.."

Mahiru shook her head and whispered with clear irritation in her voice "One day you are going to get into trouble, you're lucky the teacher practically puts himself to sleep." She looked up and the teacher had leaned over on his desk while mumbling to himself.

Yume sighed "Sorry, I'll do better."

Yume grumbled to herself. _This is so boring, surely there's something more than this._ Her mind once again started to trail off away from boring math equations. The students were abuzz with the newest tv drama, Stargaze Nights. It was a romantic drama between Kanata Kira and Ako Saotome, both highly accomplished actors and well known students from Four Star Academy. The acting was fantastic and really showed the talent that came from the school.

Yume's talent? It was volleyball. She managed to get into the prestigious school with her skill in the sport. She joined the volleyball team with the coach's goal of them winning this year's championship. However, Yume felt there was much more she was looking for. It had already been half a school year and she was growing listless. She had wanted to join the choir, but felt she had no singing actual ability to accomplish it. It was one of the most well known choirs in the country, constantly winning competitions. It was very hard to gain entry. Her real passion was music, it's a shame she felt she was tone def.

And with the current topic being romance due to the tv drama, her mind couldn't help but trail off to the possibility. The drama was absolutely electric and it made sense, Kanata and Ako were the school's power couple. Of course, Ako refused to admit it out loud, but that just added to their whole charm. The entire school was abuzz with thoughts of romance.

This left Yume perplexed. She had never been in love before, how would she even know what she'd feel? How would she know who was the right person? Her dream guy, who could he possibly be? In her mind she pictured vibrant blue eyes and dark brown hair. Realizing it looked way too close to her classmate Subaru Yuuki she shook her head in disgust. _Yuck, what am I thinking? He's so lame._ Still, her eyes had lingered in his direction and as class ended she saw him walking over, a stupid cocky grin on his face.

"Hey boiled octopus! I saw you looking in my direction. In awe at my presence?" His tone was half joking half arrogant.

Yume shook her hear and glared at the slightly taller guy. "Why would I ever be in awe with YOUR presence?"

Subaru let out a laugh "Well then if you're not maybe you shouldn't stare in my direction!"

Yume could feel herself turning bright red as she turned away. "It was nothing of the sort!" She walked off towards the hallway, leaving the snickering Subaru behind.

As she walked into the hallway she heard a familiar excited voice " YUME! LET'S GO TO PARK!" Yume smiled uneasily in the direction of the exceptionally loud voice. Bouncing up and down was an energetic girl with two huge bushy yellow tinted pigtails.

"Hello Yuzu, energetic as usual I see." Yume laughed softly and showed signs of relief when she saw Koharu was with her. "Koharu, hello!"

Yuzu interrupted as she pushed past the shoulder length lavendar haired girl. "I SAW YOU TURN BRIGHT RED AT THAT SUBARU GUY! WAY TO GO YUME!"

Yume felt herself turning bright red yet again as everyone in the hallway turned to look at the loud girl. "Yuzu No! It was nothing like that! He was being annoying!" She failed in trying to divert the entire situation; she kept making it that much worse. She could hear Subaru chuckle again as he walked with his friends away down the hall. She facepalmed and sighed. "Really Yuzu?"

A familiar voice spoke up out of the hallway crowd "Yuzu, what have I said about blurting the obvious in public?" Lily appeared next to Yuzu, covering her mouth so Yuzu could not blurt out any more random things.

Yume gave a sigh of relief "Thank you Lily...HEY!" She realized what Lily had said and got immediately flustered again "It's-"

Koharu interrupted the conversation abruptly changing the topic "Let's go the park, I heard there was a small street faire set up there."

Yume nodded and walked with Koharu out of the school, Yuzu bouncing behind them while Lily tried to keep her at bay.

As they walked through town the topic once again fell on romance, that drama had definitely made it an irritatingly persistent topic. Koharu had been asked what she looked for in a guy and she was mulling over the traits.

She tugged softly on the ends of her hair "I'd like someone sweet, and kind. It really doesn't matter to me what they look like as long as they have a good heart.

The ever enthusiastic Yuzu pipped in "Not me! I want someone hot! Like Lily! Can I just have Liliene?"

Lily bopped Yuzu softly on the head "A wise man once said empty barrels make the most noise Yuzu."

Koharu smiled at Yume, ignoring Yuzu's typical outbust. "And what about you Yume, what are you looking for?

Yuzu took that second to escape from Lily and spin in circles "It's Subaru! If it wasn't, it would still be Subaru!"

Lily once again grabbed Yuzu and got her to quiet down. "But really, it's Subaru. But if it weren't Subaru what would they be like?"

Yume glared back at Yuzu then looked down at her feet while she walked, introspectively. "It's NOT Subaru..but my ideal.. I honestly have not thought of it much. I've never loved anyone, or remotely liked anyone that way. So I honestly don't know what they'd be like. Maybe someone -"

No one was paying attention as they rounded the corner. Yume walked and smacked head first into someone that had been approaching around the corner. Papers flew everywhere as they both fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" Yume exclaimed, not looking up out of sheer embarassment as she started to gather up all the papers. As she glanced at them she saw they were all sheets of music. _A musician?_ Her hand reached for a paper as the other person did. As their hands touched Yume looked up into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Eyes as clear and blue as a crystal topaz gazed into her own. Soft cherry blossom colored hair framed the face before her. The beautiful eyes belonged to an equally beautiful girl. She felt mesmerized looking into other girl's eyes, so much so she had issues snapping out of it. As Yume stood up she sorted the papers into a neat stack and held them out to the girl. "Here you go, I'm sorry I can be such a klutz."

The girl smiled "Hey no harm no foul."

Yume curiously just had to ask. "That's sheet music, are you a musician?"

The girl nodded " I play piano for fun, I mostly sing." She paused and looked Yume over. "Actually..I was on my way to the music store and I appear to have taken a wrong turn. I'm new to town you see."

Yume perked up with what she said "Hey! We could show you where it is, right guys?" She turned to the other girls, who visibly winced at the thought. The music store was on the other side of town in the opposite direction.

Lily chuckled seeing the look Yume had on her face and smiled "Tell you what, why don't you show our newcomer the way, and meet us at the street faire later?"

Yume nodded, surely she could find the way correctly for once. "Ok everyone, I'll see you later!" She turned to the new girl and smiled "Shall we go?" As they left they heard the rest of the group say goodbye.

"See you Yume! Try hard not to get lost!"

For most of the walk, Yume was silent. She really had no idea what to say to the girl next to her. Sure, there were plenty of questions she had, but she was too nervous to ask them. _What has come over me? I should just ask! Where was she from? Why did she move here? Come on Yume just TALK!_

She obviously looked visibly flustered because the girl next to her chuckled. "There's no reason to be so nervous, or are you afraid you're leading me astray?"

Yume felt herself turn pink at the jab "I may get lost easily, but I've been to this music shop many times! I wouldn't get lost going there!"

As they neared the music store Yume let out a sigh of relief. _For once I didn't take a wrong turn._ "Well, here it is! I guess I'll see you around!" Yume backed off and waved, walking towards the direction of the park.

The other girl waved back, bringing her hand back to sweep a few pink strands from her face. _Isn't that interesting? I think they said her name was Yume._

Yume had made her way back to the park, where her friends were already eating funnelcake and corn dogs. Yuzu had already eaten her share and Lily was trying to keep her from overwelming the other people there.

Lily was the first to speak regarding what had transpired. "Well then, I think we now know why you've never liked any _guy._ "

Yume arched her brown quizzingly at the silver blue haired girl "What do you mean by that?"

Lily smiled "If only you could have seen the look on your face when you looked at that girl."

Yume was flabergasted" Wait, WHAT? Don't be stupid. I just wanted to help her find her way. It's not like I'll ever see her again. I didn't -DAMMIT!"

Lily and the rest were taken aback by Yume's sudden raising of her voice. Other people turned and looked, but assumed it was Yuzu and went back on their business.

"What's wrong?" Koharu placed a hand on Yume's shoulder.

"...I didn't even get her name..." Yume looked down sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Encounters

Chapter 2: Unexpected encounters

 _I can't believe I didn't ask her name._ Yume was still mulling over her stupidity in class the next day. She was so lost in thought she wasn't riled in the least when Subaru tried to tease her again. _It's just, something about that girl..._ Her eyes glazed out as drifted into thinking about that girl. _Who was she? What was she actually like? Would I ever see her again?_ Her thoughts were one right after the other, she did not even notice the teacher enter the room.

"Class, we have a new student. She recently moved to our city and transfered to our school." The teacher looked to the doorway "You can come in now and introduce herself."

Yume's eyes immediately focused as she saw a flash of pink. Standing before her at the front of the class was the girl from the day before. She sat frozen as the girl spoke.

"Hello everyone, I am Laura Sakuraba. Nice ta meetcha!" Her eyes fell onto Yume and she smiled in a way that was almost a smirk. "Well, what were the odds?"

The teacher took note of the recognition between the two "Ok since you two know each other, Laura, you can take the seat next to Yume. And Yume, you can show Laura around the school. Just try to not get lost while doing it." That comment caused the rest of the class to burst out laughing, especially Subaru.

Yume stood up and retorted "I don't get lost that easily!" She looked over as Laura sat down in the seat next to her with an amused smile on her face. "Hey I didn't get lost showing you to the store."

Laura tilted her head and smirked "True, but judging by what they're saying that must have been a miracle."

That sly comment struck Yume, but she couldn't bring herself to be upset. She knew Laura was right, it had been a miracle, but at least she had gotten it right.

Class droned on as it usually did. Yume glanced over as a bored-looking Laura doodled on a paper on her desk. _Really? On her first day here?_ The teacher took notice of her insolence and spoke up.

"Sakuraba, what is the answer to the question on the board?" On the board there was an intricate math equation.

Laura boredly looked up, closing one eye and barely really looking at the board. "The answer is 6." She said nonchallantly.

The teacher grumbled "Correct. But pay attention to class! This is not a great start for you."

Laura looked away in defiance "Fine."

Yume glanced over at her "artwork" and noticed all along the art were small math equations drawn into the pictures. _So she is doing the work, but she doesn't want people knowing she is. I wonder why?_

The rest of class went over without a hitch. It was boring, like it was always boring. Subaru as usual tried to get a rise out of Yume only to achieve it. As Yume started to walk down the hallways with Koharu she heard someone calling her name.

"Yume!". Laura walked up to the two.

"Hey Laura." Yume looked back at her.

"I'm going to the music room to try out for the choir, want to come with?" Laura's smile turned into a frown as she heard a condescending voice respond instead of Yume's.

"YOU, trying out for MY choir?" A taller girl with long dark pink wavy hair approached Laura.

"And who are you?" Laura looked distastefully at the offender.

"It's funny you've never heard of me." She turned to Yume and touched the shorter girls face. "Come Yume, I've been asking you to join me singing since you started at this school. With my guidance you'll be perfect, just like me!"

Yume winced at the girl's touch "Elza Forte.." she whispered, looking away from Elza's intense gaze.

Laura shoved herself between them, holding her arm out to block Yume from Elza. "Hey, back off. Can't you tell she doesn't like that?"

Elza sneered at Laura with disgust "Who do you think you are, getting in my way?"

Laura locked eyes with Elza andslanted at her eyes. "As it looks like it, your worst nightmare."

Elza paused for a moment then let out a big laugh. "You? A girl with barely any presence? You're nothing compared to me, I'm perfect."

Yume finally spoke up. "Enough! FINE I'll go with you two, if it will stop you two from fighting. But I'm just going to watch, I'm not trying out."

Elza smiled "I knew you'd see it my way, let's go."

As they made their way to the choir room, Laura kept between Elza and Yume, her eyes still showing disdain. Koharu followed behind meekly.

The choir room was donned with numerous awards for competitions from around the country. The Flower Song choir definitely lived up to their renown. They were known for producing the best singers in the world. The teacher Miss Anna was at the piano warming up the rest of the choir. They all stopped as they saw Elza enter the room.

Miss Anna stood up "Elza, I see you've brought new students to try out. How are they?"

Elza stood up talk and arrogantly spoke "I brought Yume Nijino, I know she would be perfect but she is reluctant to try out. The pink haired girl, I have no hope for her."

"Well just hold up there!" Yume stood next to Elza "I may not be trying out but don't listen to Elza about Laura. She hasn't heard her!"

Miss Anna smiled "And have you?"

Yume was taken aback "Well no, but I imagine she'll be great."

Miss Anna turned to Laura "Well then, you have someone speaking highly of you. Let's see your individuality!"

Yume and the rest of the class went to sit down as Laura went to stand by Miss Anna. As the choir teacher played through the scales Laura kept in perfect pitch. Yume looked over at Elza's face to see her expression. Elza's face was one of shock, clearly she had not expected the newcomer to have such a lovely voice.

As the try out went on Miss Anna grabbed song after song and Laura was able to match the pitch and tone perfectly. The teacher smiled "Well then it's safe to say you passed, I haven't seen anyone else with as much as talent you since Elza there.

Elza sneered at the comment.

After the tryout Yume and Koharu decided it was their time to sneak away. However, right as Yume was about to leave the room she felt a tug on her arm. Expecting it to be Elza she grimmaced but showed relief when she saw it was Laura. "Yes Laura?"

Laura smiled "Won't you also try out? I can help teach you to sing. We could sing together"

Yume shook her head "No, I can't sing. I'll stick to my volleyball."

Laura looked slightly irked "Have you even tried? How would you know if you don't try?"

Yume shook off Laura's hand "I just don't want to."

Laura shrugged "Fine then, I don't want to waste my time with someone who won't even bother to try." She turned away to enter back into the choir room.

That struck a nerve in Yume, though she didn't know why. She snapped back into the room and started to sing accapela a song sung by her favorite singer, Hime Shiratori.

Laura paused, barely breathing as she heard the voice coming out of Yume. True, she was far from perfect. She didn't hit all the notes correctly but it felt as if rainbows were radiating from Yume's very being. Her voice was pure and beautiful.

Elza had also paused to listen to Yume, smiled to herself. _I knew she would be a great match for me._

As Yume finished Miss Anna stood up "Needs a little work, but you pass!"

Yume stuttered realizing what she had just done "Wait, you tested me far less; I don't want to j-"

"That's right, she'll sing with me from now on" Elza cut her off and pulled her by her side.

Laura started walking aggrivated towards Elza when Miss Anna spoke up. "Now girls, it's up to Yume to decide who she sings with, or if she even wants to be in this choir." She smiled at Yume "But you're welcome if you want to."

Laura and Elza exchanged hateful glances as they turned away from each other.

"That would be fair" Elza conceeded, "She'll choose me when the time is right."

Laura in the meantime was still at a loss of words.

Yume looked out over the lake near her house. She liked to come out every night to gaze at the moon on the water. It was always peaceful, the breeze barely blew and the fireflies flew around her. It was a sight mainly described in stories and tonight it was all her own. At least, she thought it was.

As she approached the bench by the water she saw a familiar figure resting against the bench armrest.

"Laura?" Yume stood in front of her.

Laura looked up at Yume and arched an eyebrow "What are you doing out so late?"

"I could say the same for you." Yume said as she sat next to her on the bench. "I like to come to this lake at night, it's peaceful. Usually there isn't anyone here but me.

"Oh then I guess I'm interuding on that hmm?" Laura smirked.

"No, it's fine. It's nice to have someone to talk to too." Yume smiled looking up at the moon above. "You never said where you were from. What city before here? Why did you decide to come here?"

Laura also looked up at the moon "The past nor place is not important, but I needed a change. As far as why i came here, well that should be self explanitory."

Yume looked over at Laura and tilted her head "Is it?"

Laura looked at her and nodded "The best music class of course!"

Yume felt she could not get any further information out of her, so she changed the subject. "I'm sure you heard about the new drama everyone is talking about, have you seen it?"

Laura shook her head "No, I haven't. What is it about?"

Yume explained it was about two star crossed lovers who were soulmates fighting to stay together no matter the circumstance.

Laura had a thoughtful look on her face "Sounds interesting, but why bring that up?"

Yume twirled a piece of her hair nervously with her finger _why am I so nervous?_ "H-Have you ever loved someone? What do you look for in a person?"

Laura turned to look at Yume's blushing face and smirked "Wow Yume, are you coming onto me?" she chuckled as Yume's face grew brighter red.

"No! What gives you that idea!? I was just curious what you look for. I've never loved anyone like that." Yume exclaimed flustered.

"Oh?" Laura was still smirking, you could see all of Yume's emotions right on her face. "Well, I guess I like someone who gives it their all. Someone who refuses to give up. Someone with a kind heart to match it. Someone that sets my heart aflame with their innate passion. That's what is important to me."

Yume blinked "Have you ever found someone like that?"

Laura gazed into Yume's eyes then looked away "Maybe, maybe not."

"And what is going on here?" A familiar voice boomed over them.

Before them Elza stood, her hair seeming to glow in the moonlight.

Yume felt she had delt with Elza enough for a day so she stood up and quickly attempted to make an exit. "Yeah, I have to get home. School tomorrow!" She ran off leaving Elza towering over the seated Laura.

Laura stood up and glared into Elza's eyes. "Well look at what you did, you scared her off. What am I going to do with you Helios?"

Elza's eyes flashed with a golden hue at the name and smirked "I knew it was you Artemis, you have that sense of failure all around you."

Laura's eyed Elza defiantly "Stop hassling Yume, she has zero interest in you"

Elza scoffed "And you think she'd have interest in YOU? You're the moon, you bask in MY light. You'll always be in my shadow."

Laura grumbled at Elza's harsh words "Moon or not, I can shine in my own way. And I don't care if she has interest in me or not, you still shouldn't be hassling her!"

Elza chuckled to herself "Denial huh, well we shall see how this plays out." She dissapears into the night, leaving Laura alone.

Laura looks up at the moonlight, sighing to herself. It was always so rough confronting Helios, or as his current chosen form is known, Elza. As she basked in the soft glow of the light she closed her eyes. It was going to be a struggle, that was for sure.

But she was up for the challenge.


End file.
